


The sweetest sound

by SaintOfAthena



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfAthena/pseuds/SaintOfAthena
Summary: The most tantalizing melody, prisoner of the walls delimiting the world to which it belonged, echoed in the large room, waltzing its way , as a snake, to the heart of the man responsible for it. If words could be used to lie, hurt and deceive, such an enthralling symphony could only convey the purest of truths.





	The sweetest sound

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote at 2 am, it's my way of coping with the end of the second season.  
> Hope you'll like it!

The most tantalizing melody, prisoner of the walls delimiting the world to which it belonged, echoed in the large room, waltzing its way , as a snake, to the heart of the man responsible for it. If words could be used to lie, hurt and deceive, such an enthralling symphony could only convey the purest of truths. 

The dawn of their love was characterized by a certain silence the blond man despised. As if expressing ecstasy would harm his pride, his dark haired lover would always keep his lips shut and suppress every little sound longing for freedom.

The delightful hymn sung by his lover was a privilege that had to be earned by hard work, patience and dexterity. The challenge was to discover and experiment every single weakness of the Prince for it was the only way to obtain what his heart yearned for: a vocal response. He had heard his favorite song thousans of times but it still remained a source of extreme pride and happiness. He had succeeded in destroying a barrier, and crafting, from the remains, a world where he would be the only man to hear his name being sung in such a fashion. It was a work of the gods.

 

 

The man underneath his body was blessed with such a captivating beauty that the gods themselves felt insecure. The bewitching color of his eyes was enhanced by the dark locks covering the white sheets. Similar to a living aphrodisiac he breathed and moved beneath the man who had taken control of his body and assaulted him with incredible pleasures.  
‘Why are you starring?’ he asked. He sounded winded, drained by the aria he had sung for his worshiper.  
‘I just can't understand how such a beautiful creature can be the one producing such a dangerous and provoking music. You are an invitation to sin and debauchery my dear. However I would willingly give up my soul if it guaranteed I’d always be able to taste, touch and feel you.’ He whispered seductively.  
The dark haired male answered with his tongue, but without saying a single word. Words could lie, hurt and deceive. However, fingerprints left by indelible ink, trails of silver paint, soft kisses, wordless prayers and lustful sounds could only convey the sweetest of messages, the purest of truths.


End file.
